Pimienta Negra
by Sakurei Ume
Summary: [Terminado][One-shot][Inspirado cap. 19 del anime] Amano Ichigo tiene que hacer un chocolate de San Valentín como consecuencia a un reto por parte de Koshiro-san, pero cuando tiene que decidir que chocolate hacerle a su amigo Kashino, se hace una pregunta... "¿Que sabor define a Kashino?"


—Nee, nee… Ichigo—el pequeño espíritu de cabellos rubios miro a su compañera, con una clara cara de confusión—, ¿Qué tipo de chocolate de San Valentín vas a hacer?

—Etto… no estoy muy segura—la joven morena miró los ingredientes que se encontraban colocados delante de ella, esperando ser usados—.Koshiro-san seguro que hará algo realmente único para llamar la atención de Kashino.

— ¡Entonces haz uno tu también que llame la atención de todos!

—No es tan fácil…— murmuró la joven, frunciendo el ceño. Solo tenía aquella noche para hacer su chocolate de San Valentín, y aun no se encontraba del todo segura del cómo hacerlo. Había probado siguiendo el canon habitual de un corazón con diferentes chocolates, pero el resultado lo encontraba demasiado común y falto de sentimientos. Y un chocolate de San Valentín debía contener sentimientos.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas cercanas del salón de clases y cerró sus ojos, con pesar.

A pesar de haber accedido al reto, casi presionada por completo por Koshiro-san, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Había practicado mucho desde que había entrado en la Academia St. Marie para demostrar que se merecía estar en el Grupo A junto con "los Príncipes de los Dulces" y no pensaba perder por un estúpido chocolate de San Valentín.

— ¿Y si haces uno para el chico que te gusta, Ichigo?

— ¿El chico que me gusta? —preguntó de vuelta la niña, mirando a su espíritu de los dulces, sin entender lo que quería decir.

—Esa es la función de un chocolate de San Valentín, ¿no? —Inquirió Vanilla, situándose justo enfrente de su compañera—. Son un medio para declarar los sentimientos de amor, amistad, gratitud… que una persona siente hacia otra, ¿no?

—Sentimientos de gratitud… ¡Eso es!

Levantándose rápidamente de la silla, corrió hasta la cocina que su grupo solía usar en las clases para empezar a hacer su chocolate, ante la desconcertada mirada azul de Vanilla.

"_Es cierto. Los chocolates de San Valentín no son solo para dárselos a la persona amada, sino también para demostrar nuestra gratitud hacia otras personas"-_pensó Ichigo mientras escogía los ingredientes para el primer chocolate. Vanilla le acababa de dar una idea perfecta para sus chocolates, ya que ella tenía a tres personas en especial a las que debía mucho.

—Etto… ¿eso es té de rosas?-preguntó Vanilla al ver lo que la joven de coletas, tenía entre sus manos.

—Sí. Este es un chocolate especial para Hanabusa-kun. —explico Amano mientras agregaba el té de rosas al chocolate, y lo mezclaba todo bien.

— ¡¿El chico que le gusta a Ichigo es Hanabusa-kun?! —preguntó alarmada el pequeño espíritu.

—No, es un chocolate de agradecimiento. Tu misma lo dijiste, Vanilla.

El hada de los dulces asintió, sin estar demasiado convencida, antes de sentarse enfrente de su compañera a ver lo que hacía. Diez minutos después, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué usas azúcar puro para hacer ese chocolate?-preguntó, señalando el segundo recipiente en el que mezclaba un segundo chocolate.

—Este es para Andou-kun.

—Ah…

Vanilla siguió con su azulada mirada todo lo que hacía su compañera. Cuando ambos chocolates estuvieron terminados y dentro de la nevera para que se enfriaran, Vanilla cayó en la cuenta.

—Has hecho solo dos chocolates—miró a la joven que volvía a estar pensativa— ¿Y el de Kashino-kun?

—Kashino…—la niña tomo la tableta de chocolate entre sus manos y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué sabor es Kashino?

Vanilla se encogió de hombros, sin saber contestar a la pregunta. Para ella, que no tenía demasiado trato con el joven humano, le era casi imposible determinar que sabor le iría mejor aunque estaba segura de que si le preguntaba a Chocolat, esta tendría la respuesta. La cosa estaba en que no quería preguntarle al espíritu de cabellos oscuros, y de que a aquella hora seguramente se encontraba profundamente dormida. Se volvió a encoger de hombros, antes de salir volando hacía la nevera para ver cómo iban los chocolates.

Ichigo se dejo caer en la silla, con la tableta de chocolate negro aun entre sus manos. Le resultaba difícil encontrar un sabor adecuado para Kashino, aunque era a él a quien más debía agradecerle.

"_El me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué, aunque al principio me dijera aquellas cosas tan crueles que me empujaron a casi abandonar la Academia. Y aunque siempre regañe o se burle de mis aptitudes como Pattissiere. Kashino es el que más me apoya y ayuda. Es al que le debo más agradecimiento. Aunque sea terco, tozudo, sádico, arisco, anti-social…"_

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó de nueva cuenta a la cocina, mirando-sin ver en realidad-todos los ingredientes que había. Y quizás por obra del destino, de los espíritus de los dulces, o porque en el fondo Amano Ichigo conocía demasiado bien a Kashino, su mano tomo un pequeño frasco. Al verlo, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Pimienta negra? —el rostro de incredulidad del joven rubio, provoco que la joven sonriera.

—La especia apenas toca tu lengua. ¿No te parece? —comento, con una sonrisa— ¿Saben? Estos chocolates los hice pensando en ustedes.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Andou, un tanto sorprendido.

Ichigo asintió—.El té de rosas para Hanabusa-kun, el azúcar puro para Andou-kun y el de pimienta negra para Kashino.

— ¿Por qué soy una pimienta molida gruesa? —preguntó un tanto enfadado el joven en cuestión, sin entender del todo la elección de aquel sabor.

—Ustedes siempre cuidan de mí, ¿verdad? Asique hice estos chocolates como una forma de darles las gracias por todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ichigo…

—Mmm….

— ¿Por qué este chocolate tiene pimienta negra?

— ¿Oh? —Miró el chocolate en cuestión que su espíritu de los dulces señalaba y sonrió, antes de seguir limpiando y ordenándolo todo—.Porque ese es el que hice para Kashino.

— ¿Kashino? —El hada miró el chocolate con cierta sorpresa— ¿Y porque pimienta negra, Ichigo?

Amano sonrió. Cuando había tomado el frasco de la pimienta, no había pensado siquiera en lo que hacía. Estaba demasiado concentrada en todas las veces-la mayoría, amargos recuerdos-en los que el joven de rubios cabellos la había ayudado o apoyado. Su mano se había movido sola, y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sostenía entre sus manos, solamente había podido sonreír.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Es que creo que Kashino es como la pimienta negra. Es amargo la mayoría de las veces, terco y un sádico… pero siempre me apoya, aunque me moleste la mayoría del tiempo. Mientras que los demás son dulces y tratan de ayudarme sin que me sienta mal por no ser todo lo buena que debería, el me dice las cosas sin temor a herirme, y es gracias a eso que yo me esfuerzo tanto—miró el trapo que usaba para limpiar y sonrió—.Fueron las palabras de Kashino, el día que cocine por primera vez aquí, las que me hicieron querer esforzarme más. Es gracias a él que yo ahora sea capaz de hacer dulces. Que mi sueño de poder hacer algún día las deliciosas tartas de fresas de mi abuela este cada vez más cerca. Y de que te haya podido conocer, Vanilla.

El pequeño espíritu de los dulces sonrió ante la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba su compañera.

—Le debo mucho a Hanabusa-kun y a Andou-kun, pero mucho más le debo a Kashino… y espero que sea capaz de notar mi agradecimiento en estos chocolates.

—Estoy segura de que lo notara—comentó feliz Vanilla, deteniéndose a la altura de los ojos de Ichigo—. Y también estoy segura de que le encantara tu chocolate, Ichigo.

-.-.-.-.-

—De todos modos, buen trabajo haciendo esos chocolates—le felicitó el joven de rubios cabellos, mientras ambos giraban por la pista de baile, al son del vals.

—Cuando pensé en ti, todos esos momentos amargos aparecieron y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya le había puesto pimienta negra…—comentó sonrojada Amano, al tener que confesar que había sido su sub-consciente el que escogiera la especia.

Kashino sonrió, divertido por lo que le comentaba su compañera de equipo, antes de mirar a otro lado, avergonzado por lo que pensaba comentarle.

—Pero… bueno… No me importaría probarlo nuevamente alguna vez—termino confesando, mientras seguían girando al compás de la música.

Amano sonrió. Al fin de cuentas, Vanilla había tenido razón. A Kashino le habían llegado sus sentimientos. Y se prometió que todos los San Valentín que le quedaban, haría un chocolate de pimienta negra, solo para él.

"_Porque Kashino, es tan amargo y especial como la pimienta negra… ¿verdad, abuela?"_

* * *

**Inspirado en el capitulo 19 de Yumeiro Pattissiere, cuando Amano hace tres tipos diferentes de chocolate para cada uno de los Príncipes de los Dulces. Siempre quise saber porque la pimienta negra en el de Kashino, por ello hice esta escena, imaginándome el como le llego la "inspiración" a Ichigo.**

**Un beso, gracias por leer y espero que dejen "reviews"**


End file.
